Technical Field
The present invention relates to an armature, a manufacturing method of an armature, and a rotating electrical device.
Related Art
An example of a conventional armature with a divided core is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-132122. The armature includes a divided core divided into six core configuration members (core elements), three insulators, and plural coil wires that form a U phase, a V phase, and a W phase.
In this armature, three armature configuration sections (stator elements) are configured independently of each other by assembling a pair of the core configuration members to each of the insulators, and winding each of the coil wires onto the pair of the core configuration members with the insulator interposed between the core configuration members and the coil wire.
Each of the armature configuration sections is provided with a crossing wire that connects together wound portions of the coil wire, and crossing wire that connects a terminal end portion of the coil wire and the wound portion, with the pair of crossing wires intersecting with each other (overlapping in an axial direction of the armature at appropriate locations).
Technical Problem
However, in the above armature, a pair of crossing wires intersects with each other in each of the armature configuration sections, and so a thickness is formed equivalent to six of the crossing wires when the plural armature configuration sections are assembled together, increasing the axial length of the armature.
The present invention is to provide an armature enabling a shorter axial length.